Tenshi no Sakura
by Little Miss Suzuki
Summary: Sakura is only pretending to be Sasuke fangirl.What happens when Sakura snaps and ignores Saucy,er,Sasuke?And to add to it,Sakura was raised by the devil?Now add 3 phobia,abit of death and a sprinkle of romance,what do you get? Tenshi no Sakura!


**Summary:** What if Sakura was just pretending to be a fan girl?What happens when she snaps and doesn't feel a crap towards Sasuke anymore??And the fact that she was raised by the Devil himself?.Sasuke ends up having feeling's for the real Sakura, Kakashi falls for Sakura's 'older sister' Nanami, and Naruto is..Naruto.. and add Sakura's 3 phobias, abit of death,with a sprinkle of romance.

* * *

'Crap,' a pinkette with waist long bubblegum hair thought as she got surrounded by missing nins. Her emerald eyes darted back and forth.

"Oh,look,how prettty she is," the one with blue skin said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'I don't have time for this..I have to get to the Academy,' she thought frantically to herself.

"A UFO!" she yelled,pointing at a random direction in the sky.As the cloaked nins went to look at the radom direction she pointed at. She put some charka in her foot and speeded off to Ninja academy.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Yep,that's me, Sakura Tenshi(I changed her name for a purpose,she'll learn her real last name when she and Nanami met up with their real family) . The freaky chick with pink hair and green eyes and a abnormally bigger forhead. This dude that I call father claims to be the devil. And seeing all the wandering souls, and demons that just float around our house.I totally believe him. And then my older sister, Nanami. She's human like me. Both of us were given up to the devil for some sacificing reasons.. And we're actually related. We were indeed cousins. Except we looked nothing alike. Nanami had this pretty lime green shoulder length locks and deap sea blue orbs and looked like a perfect model,where else..me..not so perfect.

**End of Sakura P.O.V**

Sakura raced into the class room. But before she got to open the door, she slammed into another person. It was no other then …. Sasuke Uchiha. The cold hearted bastard of a pretty boy that she quote mark 'likes' unqoute.

Sakura snarled,glaring at the Uchiha, "Bastard." The she walked into the class. Sasuke was left stunned.

'Did she just glare and snarl at me?!Isnt she a fangirl?' he asked himself as he walked to the seat next to Sakura.

"OOOH, look it'd pretty chicken butt!!" Sakura cooed with a such sugary voice it sounded venomous. The fan girls fumed.

"Forehead,you did not just call Sasuke-kun a name!" Ami Wanton(I seriously don't remember her name..plus..Wanton is another word for whore..it works..)

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ami,you dropped something.." Sakura said in a bitchy manner.Ami looked down and said "what are you talking about forehead?" Sakura smirked "You dropped your face,Biatch."

Ami was abosultely fuming. 'How dare she!' she thought. Sakura sat rolled her eyes again and played with a lock of her cherry pink hair.She watched Iruka-sensei walked in.

"I'll be annoucing your three-man team," Iruka annouced.Some of Sasuke's fan girls were confident about being on his team.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto,Tenshi Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said outloud. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke,Sakura choked on air, and Sasuke is being the chicken butt he is.

Ami bursts.

"Why does forehead get to be with Sasuke-kun?!" she demanded. Iruka sweatdropped when a bunch of other girls nodded and muttered something under their breathe.

"I didn't pick the teams, the 3rd hokage did," Iruka said meekly. At this,the girls quiet down. But Sakura was on a rampage.

"Iruka-sensei!!!! Why did I get stuck with Bird Brains over there?!" she yelled,pointing at Sasuke's hair.

"I said it wasn't me that made the decision!" Iruka yelled back. Sakura humphed,then her eyes sparkled.

"I'll get Nanami-neechan to talk to the Hokage!" she chirped, about to bolt out of the classroom to find her Jounin sister.Iruka eyes widen, and stopped her just intime before she got to far.

"Sakura,just go with it,plus,your sister helping your team," Iruka whispered into her ear. Sakura's eyes widen. But she put on an impassive face and went back to her seat.

-**Diner In Hell**-

"Tou-san!! Nana-neechan is going to watch me until I go into Jouin level!!" Sakura whined to the older man. Instead of the whole red skin with tail and horns,her father looked quite human,if he didn't have those weird powers.

"Tou-san!! Is there something wrong with me train to be a Jounin-sensei?" Nanami quickly said after. Nanami fiddled with her lime green hair. Their father sighed. It was always like this. Nanami is overprotective of her little sister. Sakura refuses to be protected. Nanami manages to do it anyways. And this whining happens.

"Sakura, don't mind your sister, Nanami, don't interfer with Sakura's personal affairs,even if the fights get nasty," he said to the girls with a stern voice.The girls nodded. Sakura slightly happier then Nanami who was sulking.

'Oh boy..' he thought.

**Next morning-**

"Nanami-neechan, Haiyaku! We're…30 minutes late!" Sakura screeched at her older sister. The green hair woman rolled her eyes. 'Seriously,if it wasn't for the whole age difference, she would be the older sister!' she thought to herself as she watched her sister's form run off. Sakura's red dress,shorts,weapon holder, and headband were all intact. Her dress was simple. It was red,them it went into a lighter shade at the end of the dress, and on the back,there were white tenshi wings. She was just in her Jounin uniform.

As she walked into the classroom, she felt something falling towards her,quickly,she caught it before it made contact with her head, her hands squeezed it until it bursted into millions of pieces.Naruto and Sasuke stared in awe.

"Ano,your going to be our sensei?" a blonde boy with sky blue eyes asked her.He looked like to type to prank people,but thinking he was just a beginner,prevented her to go and strangle him.

"Er,no,actually,I'm going to be helping you with you brats," she said to them.The blonde went ranting about something about being the next hokage,Sakura was just sitting there, and Saucy,I mean,Sasuke was watching her intently.

"Nee-chan,Kakashi is right outside,neh?" Sakura asked her older sister.The boys eyes widen. 'She's her older sister?! They look nothing alike!'

"Hai Sakura,good girl!" Nanami chirped.Then her cheerful ness turned into an angry look.

"KAKASHI! GET YOUR LAZY LATE BUTT IN HERE TO SEE YOUR STUDENTS BEFORE I GO OUT THERE,AND KICK IT ALL THE WAY TO CLOUD!" Nanami screamed. The boys in the room sweatdropped and both thought, 'Moodswings?'.

And then came in a silver-haired man,with his headband over his right eye and a mask over his face.

"Yo" was what he managed to say.

"Nanami-neechan,why are you so angry?" Sakura asked,noting the fact her sister almost never lost her cool.

"This jerk," she said,pointing at Kakashi," made me wait 5 hours to discuss about you brats! 5 frigging hours!"

Sakura sweatdropped,well,she stands corrected, her sister was impatient and has a bad temper when someone makes her wait.

"Maa,Maa, Nanami, don't act so violent infront of our students," Kakashi said,trying to save his butt before it flew to cloud. Nanami straightened up,forgetting about her anger towards Kakashi,or so they thought,in her mind,she was planning on how to torture him. Sakura shivered when she saw the sadist look on her sister's face.The other's didn't notice.

"Okay,race you up to the roof top," Kakashi said,disappearing.Nanami disappeared in a poof almost right after but gave them all a "good luck" and a wink.

"Teme,I'll get there befor you!" Naruto declared.Sasuke glared at him.

"Dobe,you couldn't even you tried," Sasuke retorted back.While they were bickering,Sakura disappeared in her own poof.Sakura sweatdropped when she noticed that they didn't notice she was gone.

'Morons,yep,I'm stuck with a bunch of morons,a late lazy teacher, and my older sister,great!' she thought to herself.Kakashi looked surprised when Sakura popped up right infront of him. Nanami was busy observing her atomic bomb..ofcourse,it was small ,but powerful enough to distroy a whole moutain.How did she know?She experimented in Hell.

About an hour passed. They heard some panting from the stairs. The boys were trying to push each other and the whole trip on the face on stairs thing. And amazingly, Naruto came infirst of the two and yelled, "HA,I was here first!"

"**Is it me or are we invisable?**" Nanabi,her seven tailed phoenix friend,said &&who wasn't a demon,but just a gift from the Haruno clan.So they ended up sealing Nanabi in her.

"_Nanabi,I seriously do not know how to answer you.." _Sakura said back to Nanabi.

"Actually,Sakura was here an hour ago,if you would have noticed," Kakashi pointed out.

"Wha?How?Huh?!" Of course this information was too hard for his head to process.While Sasuke looked ashamed of himself,being beaten by a girl.

"She used the transporting jutsu like I did," Kakashi said. Naruto was still tryig to figure out how she got there first,after Kakashi told them.Sasuke was thinking, ' How does she have enough Chakra to use a Jounin leveled Jutsu? And by the calm look on her face and everything,it seems it doesn't effect her,'.

"Chicken butt,don't try to figure it out,it's one of my family's hidden talents, unlimited chakra," Sakura said when she saw Sasuke's look of confusion.Sasuke looked bewildered. Sakura shrugged and sat down.

"Now,tell me about yourself," Kakashi stated.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Name,likes,dislikes,hobbie,dreams and goals," Kakashi offered.

"Neh,sensei,why don't you start?" Naruto asked.

"Okay,I'm Hakate Kakashi,my likes and dislikes are non of your concern,my dreams goal and hobbies are also non of your concern," he said. The three man team sweatdropped.

'So all we get is a name,huh, Kakashi no Sharingan..' Sakura thought to herself.

**"Oi! Don't you think Kakashi and Nanami would make a cute couple??"** Nanabi asked Sakura.

**'**_Yeah..they do look pretty cute……er..I think they started talking,talk to you later about Kaka and Nana,Ja Nanabi!' _Sakura answered to her pet's question.Sakura looked over at Nanami who looked like she was talking with Manabi, the death angel,or the Tenshi of death.

**"**Okay,you start off blondie," Kakashi said to Naruto.

**"**Okay, To start off, my name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! I like RAMEN and I dislike people that don't like ramen AND TEME!My hobbies are eating instant ramen, and my goals and dreams are TO BE FUTURE HOKAGE! BELIE.."

"Naruto,if you say believe it,I will chop off your head and feed it to my three headed dog.." Sakura said dangerously at the blonde. Naruto nodded and gulped.

"Now,blackie," Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha,I'm not intrested in telling you my likes and dislikes,I don't have dreams,but my goal is to kill a certain man," Sasuke finished.

"Now Pin.."

"Kakashi-sensei,say Pinky and I'll personally see that you get into your grave sooner then you want,got it?" Sakura said,just as dangerously. Kakashi nodded and gulped.Women can be pretty scary when they're mad.

"My name is Tenshi Sakura,and unless you want an early death,I suggest you don't pry for my likes and dislikes, and my goal is to find my real family and beat the whole perverted male population into a bloody pulp," Sakura deadpanned.The men backed away,just incase.

"And I'll be helping her beat the whole perverted men population into a bloody pulp!" Nanami chirped.

"Neh,can you introduce yourself?" Naruto asked. Nanami shrugged.

"To start off,I'm Ningyo Nanami, and as Sakura said earlier,unless you want a death wish,I suggest you don't pry for my likes and dislikes, and my goal is exactly the same as Sakura's." Nanami said,going over her bomb one more time before stuffing it in her breastpocket.

"You say that you two are sisters,why are your last name different?" Naruto asked,being the kawii and curious Naruto he was.

"Yeah,I'm really blood related to her,we're cousins,but thing is,is that we got adopted by the same person,so we're sisters whether we like it or not," Nanami sighed.

"Your last name…" Naruto trailed off.

"We don't know our real last names and we refuse to use our foster parents',so we got our last names based on our skills," Sakura cut in.

"What are.." Kakashi asked..well..wanted to.

"Our Skills are our buiness and our buiness only, Kakashi no Sharingan, the famous Copy ninja," Sakura said.Kakashi froze. Sasuke went frozed. Naruto was asking what the hell a sharingan was. Nanami smirked.

"Kaka-kun,unless you want to end up in hell with thousand of lost souls,and bloodthirsty demons,I suggest you drop it with our history and ect. You'll see soon enough," Nanami said,before disappearing.In her place,a note said:

_To Sakura/Kaka-teme/Naruto(if you can read…)/Saucy..or was it Saucay?,_

_Yea,I went to go hunt. Ask Sakura if ya wanna know what the heck I'm talking about,but you have a brain,don't ask,she'll kill you…or just send you to a deep part of hell.._

_The lovely,_

_Ningyo Nanami_

Everyone sweatdropped.

'_Onee-chan…..no baka_

_

* * *

_

_Suzu- this was one of my random thingys…_

_Nanami- Chea,you just love using me!_

_Kakashi- Kaka-teme?_

_Nanami-yeah_

_Kakashi-Next time I'll make you wait 6 hours…_

_Nanami- why you!!!! I'll kill you you stupid twerp!!! Come back here I'll strangle you!!_

_Kakashi-Runs_

_Suzu- sweatdrops R&R!! _


End file.
